Type-III
Type-III '''individuals on the supernatural classification scale, known as '''parahumans or metahumans '''in the case of humans, 'are a new form of supernaturally powered beings to emerge, with the first documented case appearing in 1983. They comprise roughly one in every 1 million people as of 2029. The population density changes based on location, with more Type-IIIs living in rural areas as opposed to cities due to the fear and paranoia surrounding them. Both Humans and Anthro-feralis are capable of becoming Type-III, but not other humanoids such as Elves or Dwarves. History The first recorded Type-III human is known as Paradigm, who manifested his powers in 1983. Type-III humans began to surface en-masse in 1985 with the Type-III Awakening Incident, followed by much fewer Anthro-feralis awakenings shortly afterwards. Modern Day Parahumans are required to be registered in many countries around the world, and they are kept monitored by the United Nations Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force who also are the first responders in the event of a parahuman-related crisis. List of notable incidents * In 1988 the parahuman known as Ice Queen rendered some areas of Manhattan uninhabitable after freezing several blocks in an involuntary rampage. * In 2006 the parahuman known as Burning Man destroyed major sections of the Indian city of Bohpal and killed thousands in an attack with volcanic and seismic activity. * In 2028 the parahuman known as [] with psychic powers was responsible for friendly fire that killed the hostage and several ULC and AECIF agents in a failed rescue mission in Dubai. * In 2029 the parahuman known as Voltage was responsible for a rampage through Union City, his electricity powers interfering with the city's power grid and leaving much of City Center in darkness. * Julios Banderos was a metahuman gangster whose ability was to teleport, enabling him to instantly translocate to places that he had been to before. He used this ability to wreak havoc in South Side of Union Falls, and to help build his criminal empire and crush his rivals. Characteristics The exact mechanics behind the reality-bending abilities possessed by Type-III beings are uncertain but much speculated about, the prevailing and most likely theory being the presence of a nigh-undetectable field referred to as the DPF (distorted perception field), * Can be generated by certain individuals following sufficient mental trauma and is a specified manifestation of a normally much weaker and more generalized reality warping ability. * The size of the field determines the area which they can affect and its density determines how powerful the ability is in terms of raw energy output. * Activated Type-IIIs can be detected at close range with 80% accuracy using specialized equipment that indexes the distortion of local reality. This equipment tends to be too large, expensive, and sensitive to be made portable or widespread. The outright strength of powered abilities varies greatly, but it appears to be linked to the age at which they were activated. * Younger activations generating stronger powers on average, though obviously at higher cost to the person’s psyche due to the requirements for activation. * Powers generally form in response to the specific conditions of the trauma. For example, a physically abused child may develop either a physical defense or a means of escape depending on their mindset. * Powers can be activated at any age. While it is barely documented, a secondary activation is possible, if similar conditions to the initial activation are met but greatly exceeded in magnitude. Secondary activations result in a massive spike in power, but at an equal loss of control. Sometimes their mind is nearly entirely consumed by their ability, resulting in a mindless force of nature that is either killed or kills itself. Powers are never “straightforward”, such as super strength or durability. While such things may be granted, it is always as a secondary mechanic to a primary ability such a skintight forcefield that can store and release energy. * All powers appear to have a plausible mechanism on the surface, though the explanation collapses rapidly under scrutiny. For example, a pyrokinetic would appear to be modifying the friction coefficient of air and objects, but how they are doing so is purely reality-warping that is not understood fully. Type-III manifestations have only been observed in Anthro-feralis and Human populations. Terminology Globally, these beings are often referred to as 'parahumans' while in the United States and few other countries they are known as 'metahumans'. ''Para means outside, whereas meta means 'more than' or 'above'. Legal Status Restrictions of movement Type-IIIs are barred from participation in military conflict or even military service in peacetime by the UN treaty. This has not stopped the emergence of illegal vigilantes or warlords (especially in third world countries, where activation-level trauma is common and the government is too weak to fight back), and in order to combat this a specialized international organization known as the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force was formed. Type-IIIs are not allowed to operate or be passengers on any type of aircraft or watercraft with a passenger capacity over 50, and must take trains and other ground vehicles when traveling. Some countries bar them from entering their borders entirely. Type-IIIs are barred from all sports and athletic competitions. Despite lingering fears, some Type-IIIs are employed by the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force. * They are used when absolutely necessary, and they are kept under heavy supervision during field operations. * Otherwise, these individuals typically live in AECIF bases outside of the public eye (though the existence of the Protectorate is not secret, their bases are treated similarly to military bases, and are not open aside from authorized visits by family members or loved ones). Registration Process All citizens in UN Regulatory Treaty-compliant nations are required to report to the nearest AECIF base for registration as soon as they become aware of their powers. * A background check is performed, and all past crimes are recorded before a psychological analysis is conducted in order to create a profile of the subject's mental state. This is used to assess their likelihood of committing future crimes. * Lastly, the subject’s powers are thoroughly tested and then assigned threat ratings. Subjects with sufficiently dangerous powers may be sent directly to the Dome. This includes powers that operate exponentially or in an epidemic fashion, powers that can usurp free will on a large scale, and powers that can cause destruction on a citywide scale within a certain time frame. ''' '''ID Bracelets Once a Type-III has been registered, they are given a stainless steel bracelet to wear whenever they are outside of property that they own. * Not wearing the bracelet or removing it when doing so is not officially sanctioned is classified as a summary offense, and can be upgraded to a misdemeanor or felony if the crime is repeated. * These bracelets are tamper resistant, setting off an alarm to nearby AECIF and police personnel if damaged, and contain an RFID chip that holds all of the information collected during the interview and power testing. Whether or not the bracelet actively monitors the location of the wearer is decided on a case-by-case basis. List of notable Type-IIIs